theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyrie Aelesion
Introduction Kyrie originally came from an unknown planet. After crash landing on earth, she was quickly whisked away and adopted by a small time musician working on becoming a producer after her pod gracefully landed in his kitchen. Background When her powers began to manifest, her parents only thought this confirmed their belief that she was sent from God. Deciding that she should be taught 'properly' in regards to her unique condition. Her early life was spent in and around many bands, learning a lot about how they work, different insturments, and the art of stage performance. The stage performance was the part she loved most, the energy and excitement it broght with it as you got to dance about and perform on stage with the cheering of the crowds was inspiring to her. Her father caught on early about her interst, making her learn a few different insturments and how to sing well, then set her loose to work up her own stage personality. Her dad retired early when Kyrie was picked up as the lead singer for a new pop punkrock band, becoming her personal manager and coach. While her permances were good to begin withdue to lifelong training and passion, the public interest took off mainly when her powers began to manifest. It was slow and small stuff at first, but Kyrie took to it like her performing, literally incorporating it quickly into her act. Things like summoning up her own guitar and microphone, changing up her hairdo and some of her outfit mid-song, or even manifesting and launching off small light shows. Her upbringing benefited her greatly in becoming accustomed to those powers, feeling that they were something that could be more useful and inspiring more so than something to damn or fear. Reaching a solid point a couple years into her career, the band decided to take a break, resolving to meet up in a few years to start tours again. Until then, Kyrie was to be enrolled in a little known school where she could practice her academics and learn more about her powers. Personality and Appearance Athletically and music minded, she's more capable at running laps and reciting lyrics over any ability to debate. This doesn't stop her from shouting her opinion about things out for everyone to hear though, and confronts conversations the same way she would a soccer match or show, head-on. Powers and Abilities Volant's primary and only power is minor cosmic powers that mostly manifests as kinetics manupulation, but enables other uncommon feats. Her main mode of use is for offense in melee as that's the only reliable way for her to do damage. She gets the best advantage out of this by condensing particles around her fist/legs as she accelerates them towards her opponent. She also occasionally uses her powers to neutralize the weight of a heavy object and move it about. Frequently being her weapon of choice, the guitar. She can use her powers to change the density in things by forcing the particles to move in on one another or apart. She mostly uses this to either alter the matter around her for defense, or forces the particles apart in an object to more readily tear it apart. She can throw blasts of condensed air and other forms of matter as well, but they are more of a physical force thing to knock someone around rather than an attack that does any real damage. As far as moving around, while she can use her powers to fly, she prefers to 'skip' along propelling herself off the ground, walls, ceiling, anything nearby. During a fight she may also lurk on the wall or ceiling by sticking to it. She does occasionally hover to move around, but only a couple inches off the ground, and mainly only so she won't scuff her shoes.. Weaknesses Adventures Alternate Universes Trivia Kyrie was kicked out of the school band after using her instrument as an impromptu baseball bat, golf club, cricket bat, and finally cudgel. Notes Kyrie uses her stage name Volant as her alias, though her identity is publicly known. Category:Characters Category:Alpha